Last One Standing
by ShivaVixen
Summary: It never should have turned out this way. Ian's running out of time, and the only thing that matters now is who's going to be the last one standing.


**One shot, set somewhere around season 5/6 ... Thought it was a cute idea.**

**Last One Standing**

Electricity practically sparked in the air, as Ian Edgerton adjusted his grip on the gun in his hands. It was just him left, and in the dark of the wharehouse, he could just see where Granger was lying face down.

This wasn't supposed to happen this way. A group of highly trained FBI agents vs a group of people who had probably never even held a gun before, let alone actually used one to take out someone else.

Grant it, the smoke in the air wasn't helping matters . . . he wasn't sure where it had come from, or when, just like he wasn't sure why the only lights left were those infernal black lights that he really hated. Especially since they showed any color lighter than black, and the navy blue shirt he wore was practically glowing. He should've changed it to black, seriously, as soon as he even heard about this place and its 'retro' lighting, he should've taken the few minutes to change into black.

Well, way too late to change that now.

He quickly moved from the crate he was behind to a row of barrels. His quarry had managed to survive the initial exchange that had taken out the rest, and she wasn't exactly military trained, she programmed computers he knew, but being the last one standing of the opposing side meant that she probably had some tricks.

He stepped over Betancourpt's body, this time taking advantage of a half finished wall, his vest making it awkward to maneuver, but taking it off wasn't an option. He grinned at the sight off dark hair and a bright white scrunchi vanishing around a concrete pillar. He had her now.

The room he entered had a bunch of mirrors, some were funhouse ones, others were normal, and he promptly cursed, moving to get away. The sound of rustling cloth made him jerk around and fire at the woman just as she fired at him.

His vest vibrated, and an electronic voice saying "Game Over" sounded from both of their vests. Lights flicked back on, and he just smirked as he hooked the laser gun to his vest holster.

"Nice shot, Amita." He helped her stand back up.

"Thanks, you too." Amita clipped her 'gun' into a holster.

"About time, you two, I was getting tired of playing dead!" Nikki got up with Larry's help. Liz and Robin helped up Colby, while Don and Charlie popped up from behind another set of Barrels. David emerged a moment later.

"Okay, so Who got who?" Alan asked from a booth. "I'm having a little trouble reading the screen . . ." Amita laughed and the group walked over to the room to get the laser tag vests off and grab a snack.

"Alright, it looks like Charlie got Colby, right before Don took out Charlie . . ." Amita smiled as Colby faked a hit and theatrically fell onto the couch, almost landing on David who hit him with the pillow. "Larry and Liz both fired on Don, and Nikki got Larry while David got Liz, Robin got both of them, and then Ian got her . . . uh . . ." She paused. "If you want to go with technicalities on this one, I hit Ian about a millisecond right before he got me. But we both took each other out at relatively the same time."

"Nice Shooting, Tex." Nikki playfully punched her shoulder. "Take out the big bad sniper."

"Hey, if you want to go another round?" Ian grinned. "Oh, wait, you got offed by the prosecutor."

"So this is going to be CalSci's new thing?" David looked up from where he was sitting down. "Laser tag?"

"Every year we have a fair, our team was encharge of the haunted house but . . ." Charlie shrugged. "Larry knew someone with access to the equipment, and we needed a test run."

"Which is why we had everyone lay down after a hit, we just had some problems to de-bug . . ." Amita tapped something on her keyboard, then removed a usb drive before turning it off. "And we're good."

"Well, if anyone wants it, we've got several steaks at our place." Alan got to the door.

"Sounds good to me." Nikki perked up.

"Yeah, that sounds great." Colby agreed.

"With the way you all keep coming over, I can't believe you haven't all moved in." Alan shook his head.

"I'm surprised Don hasn't." Robin smirked, "I have better luck finding him at your place than at his own apartment!" As they all continued out, ribbing each other and laughing, no one noticed that Ian had slowed a bit, watching them.

As a general rule, he didn't let himself get attached to people, some part of him concerned that he would get stuck with a situation he didn't like if he stayed in one place too long, but this go round . . . He wouldn't mind getting stuck with these guys.

Besides, Alan's home cooking was something he would kill for without regret, and he definitely wouldn't mind a chance to get more of it.

"Ian, hurry up!" Nikki called by her car. Smirk back in place, he walked over as if he meant to walk slow.

Yeah, he wouldn't mind getting stuck with them. Made life interesting to have one place he could count on.

"Hey, Fleighnhart, you up for a game of pool after dinner?" Ian called out just before they took off.

"Yes, that sounds nice." Larry agreed.

"Just keep the cue ball on the table!" Alan shouted across the parking lot.

**Spellings may be incorrect, but there, a cute silly and fluffy oneshot. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
